Finn vs Chaos
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: Finn answers a call to fight an ancient and deadly enemy that has plagued the world even before the Lich King existed. Unfortunately, that mission may end up raising both question and answers. Finn and Marceline's history probably should have stayed hidden. WARNING: I changed Marceline's history a bit. well, okay, a lot.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

Lost Friends and Dusty Relics

Finn landed on his back, backpack flying away and spilling over the ground. He and Jake were fighting a set of Witch Triplets in the heart of the Evil Forest. They had recently found out that they were the source of the forest's evil and that if they died, the forest's inhabitants would all return to their minds and be capable of choosing their alignment.

Finn and Jake had been fighting monsters in Ooo for almost five years since Finn's thirteenth birthday. After being stranded in Prismo's realm, the Lich hadn't been a problem ever again. The Flame Princess had broken up with Finn long ago and began to date Flambo, eventually marrying him. The moment they were married, he regained his true form and was revealed to be the Flame Kingdom's most accomplished war hero. Fortunately, the war was against the Lich so he had never killed anyone that was good.

After Flame Princess had left Finn, he had spent the free time it gave him hanging out with Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, and Jake. Marceline taught Finn to play guitar and Jake mostly kept Princess Bubblegum and Marceline from killing each other, not that they didn't try. Once Finn was as good a guitar player as he was likely to get in a short time, he spent more time sparring with Jake and Marceline. Jake he could beat but Marceline always beat him without even needing to transform. Eventually, Marceline had given him an Axe-guitar.

"Finn!" Jake said running over. "Get up man! These witches are doin' somethin'."

Finn groaned and sat up. He scratched his head and thought his hat had fallen off for a moment then smirked. He had gotten rid of his hat along with the rest of his outfit a long time ago. His hair had turned black around the same time that a dragon had very nearly burned it off. Jake said that the ash had poisoned it but Finn didn't really believe him or care why it changed. His outfit had gone from bright blue to a black Tee-shirt, navy blue cargo pants, and black Converse All Stars. He carried his Axe-guitar on his back and left his Father's sword with Jake. Jake seemed fine with that and had even let Marceline teach him how to actually fight with a sword. She had also taught Finn to actually fight with his Axe-guitar as well as his bare hands and swords.

"What are they doing?" Finn asked.

"They're doin' a spell man!" Jake said.

"They're witches," Finn said. "That's what they do. That's what threw us, remember? A telekinetic repulse spell."

"No man!" Jake said pointing to the three witches who had so far been kicking their asses without breaking a sweat. "A blood spell! I think they're going to summon!"

Finn looked at the witches and paled pushing himself up and looking around for his axe. The witches were standing in a triangle with their hands in the middle. They all had jagged cuts on their palms and the blood was dripping onto the ground and forming a seal. It had already formed a circle and was beginning to form a symbol in the middle. There were symbols around the outside that were flashing into existence as the three witches chanted.

"I know that spell," Finn said. "We really need to stop them."

"How do you know it?" Jake asked.

"Marceline," Finn said spotting his axe.

He sprinted over to it and picked it up then sprinted toward the witches just as the symbol finished and the seal exploded skyward in a geyser of blood. The concussion from the explosion sent Finn and the witches flying and the witches all moved to stand next to each other and watched with pride as the seal spewed blood fifty feet into the air. Jake caught Finn and set him on the ground and Finn thanked him readying his axe.

"We could use Marceline," Finn said. "Oh well. Good thing we found that cyclops yesterday."

"You got the bottle?" Jake asked.

"I told you to get it!" Finn said.

"I told you to grab it when you went back for your axe!" Jake said.

"Perfect," Finn said as the geyser died down and the ground where the seal was drawn began to rise up like something was pushing on it from below. "Here we go."

Then, the ground melted away reforming as if it had never risen. When the ground had melted back to it's original position, it left behind exactly thirty seven objects. One, was a dusty robotic arm with a kitchen knife blade in place of a hand. Another was a ram's horn and, like everything else, it was so dusty it was hard to tell what color it was. Another was a tiny tiara with three red gems similar to the Ice King's crown only a lot smaller.

The Ice King had had a flash of memories including abandoning Marceline for the crown and had destroyed the crown. The moment it had been destroyed, he had passed out and fallen into a coma for a day. When he had awoken, he had not been the Ice King, he had been himself. He had even returned to his human body. Marceline had been ecstatic about it and had spent days filling him in on everything that had changed since he had lost his mind and making the Ice Castle inhabitable for him. He wasn't human as he kept his blue skin and ice powers, but he had lost the elongated nose and his beard.

The third object released from the seal was a tiny golden knife with a sapphire pommel. A fourth item was a severed, extremely large, fur-less cat's paw. A fifth, was a fractured deer antler. The sixth, was a doll. It was ragged and the head was bigger than the body, both of which were balls. The arms and legs were extremely long and one eye was missing with cotton poking out through the hole. The other eye was a button and there were two bumps that may have been ears on top of its head. The other items were all scales of various size but undeniably dragon.

"Any of those look familiar to you?" Finn asked gripping his axe tighter.

"All but the tiara," Jake said.

"Ice King's fanfiction of us, Ice Queen's tiara," Finn said. "That summoning spell, summons things from the enemy's memories to attack and kill them."

As he said this, the objects all began to form bodies. The scales all multiplied until each had formed a dragon. The tiara generated flesh until the Ice Queen had been formed, the antler did the same until the same stag that had put Finn into a coma stood before them. The cat's paw formed the same Demon Cat from the Crystal Eye Dungeon minus the fear of Jake. The tiny knife formed the tiny white cat Me-Mow. The robotic arm formed Finn at the age of thirteen. The biggest difference was that this Finn was somewhat fat with frayed clothing, a long nose, and large eyes. He was still thirteen so he still had the hat that the real Finn had abandoned. The Doll, formed two hands holding it. Then the hands grew into the child Marceline that Finn and Jake had encountered in Marceline's memories.

"That can't be good," Jake said. "Which ones do you want?"

"I'll take Ice Queen, little Marcie, and me," Finn said.

"Um, Finn?" Jake asked. "That horn hasn't formed anything."

"Maybe it's...wait, I know that horn," Finn said looking around.

Five months after the Lich had been stopped the last time, Billy had returned just long enough to give the Lich's severed horn to Finn before disappearing again. Finn had carried the horn in his backpack and now saw it laying a short distance away, an identical match to the horn floating in front of the other enemies. The horn had now begun to grow and Finn knew what it would form.

"Crush the horn Jake," Finn said. "Crush it now!"

Jake reached forward expanding his hand but the horn suddenly sped up finishing the Lich's body in under a second and the Lich grabbed Jake's hand and then threw him into the trees. Then, the Lich began laughing.

"Excuse me," one of the witches said. "Kill the boy and the dog. Now!"

The Lich looked at the witches and raised his hand which lit with green fire. Then the fire shot at the witches and exploded killing all three at once.

"Useless hags," the Lich said. "I'm in charge now."

"Lich!" Finn shouted. "You're not even real!"

"Doesn't matter," the Lich said. "I'm going to pay you back for imprisoning me then I will free the real me."

Finn charged forward with his axe just as Jake restrained the Lich but the stag kicked Finn back breaking a rib and the Demon Cat slashed Jake's hand causing him to pull it back.

"First, you must deal with your old friends," the Lich said. "Kill them."

The stag and cat both charged at their targets and began to attack. The stag tried to stomp on Finn but he rolled out of the way then spun kicking it in the leg but the only thing hurt was him. Then the stag lifted him up with its horns as threw him into a tree. Finn felt more ribs break and felt his head begin to swim but pushed himself up and broke a branch off of the tree. The stag pawed at the ground and Finn groaned and glared at it.

"Come on then," Finn said.

The Stag charged and Finn held the branch out in front of him. It was sharp where he had broken it off and the stag impaled itself on it but not before smashing Finn into the tree again.

While Finn and the stag fought, Jake avoided the Demon Cat's attacks while staying his normal size to keep it from having too much of a target. Finally he saw an opening and thrust his father's sword forward but felt a sharp jab on the back of his neck and faltered just in time for the Demon Cat to smash the sword away. Jake slapped the back of his neck and pulled his hand away with Me-Mow holding an empty syringe. He threw Me-Mow at the Demon Cat and lunged for his sword then rolled over just as the Demon Cat impaled itself on the blade. Jake shoved the Demon Cat off then expanded his liver until the poison finally stopped. Then he shrunk back down and looked down to see Me-Mow running at him with a knife. He snorted in amusement and stomped on Me-mow crushing her.

Once those thee had been killed, the Ice Queen and Farmworld Finn both charged at Jake but Finn tackled Farmworld Finn. Jake dodged seven ice blasts then knocked the Ice Queen's tiara off and crushed her like he had Me-Mow.

Farmworld Finn kicked Finn off and stood readying his kitchen knife and Jake tossed Finn their father's sword. Finn swung and Farmworld Finn ducked under the blade then slashed Finn's leg. Finn spun and removed both of Farmworld Finn's legs only to have Farmworld Finn shoot the knife into his side. Finn pulled the knife out and then walked over to Farmworld Finn. Farmworld Finn swung his robot arm at Finn but Finn leaned out of the way then jabbed the knife at Farmworld Finn's face. Farmworld Finn moved his robot arm into the way but the knife slipped between the two bars making up the forearm and then sank into his face. Finn stood and turned around to see young Marceline standing a short distance away with tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay Marcie?" Finn asked.

"I'm sorry," Marceline said.

"For what?" Finn asked.

"This," Marceline said as all of Hambo's limbs pointed at him and began shooting arrows.

Finn managed to dodge them and grabbed his axe but froze. Marceline turned toward him and aimed at him but he still couldn't make himself attack her. She was his best friend, after all.

"I'm so sorry," Marceline said as Hambo began shooting at him again.

Jake suddenly grabbed Finn and pulled him to safety receiving one arrow in the process. He pulled it out and glared at Finn.

"Kill her!" Jake said.

"I can't!" Finn said.

"Then kill the Lich and I'll kill her," Jake said grabbing their father's sword.

Finn grit his teeth and charged at the Lich again but stepped on a loose stone and fell. His ribs instantly exploded into pain and the Lich walked up to him grinning from ear to ear.

"Now you die, human," the Lich said.

He raised the axe but an arrow suddenly impaled itself in the side of his head. He and Finn both looked and saw Marceline aiming Hambo at him but looking surprised and angry at the same time.

"Don't you dare hurt Finn!" Marceline said firing more arrows.

The Lich shot a fire ball at her but Finn pulled her out of the way and picked up his axe. The Lich fired three more and Finn slashed them out of the air. Then he charged at the Lich and leapt over another fire ball then froze and looked back in time to see it hit Marceline and explode. Hambo landed on the ground and Marceline's feet landed next to it. The rest had been destroyed.

"Shit!" Finn said just before the Lich's next fire ball exploded beside him sending him flying.

"Finn!" Jake said twenty feet away pinned to a tree by an arrow.

"I must admit I didn't realize that girl was capable of free will but I suppose now I can kill you in piece," the Lich said.

"Maybe in one," Finn said smirking and reaching into his pocket. "But not in a thousand."

Marceline had taught Finn to make explosives and Finn had caught on quickly. Now he usually carried two or three in each pocket of his pants. He pulled one out and lit the fuze then turned and ran toward Jake. He grabbed their weapons and Hambo then pulled the arrow out of Jake and pulled him around behind the tree just as the bomb went off. They stepped back around after a minute and Jake whistled. The bomb had scorched everything in the clearing and had ruined the things Finn had had in his backpack. Luckily all of the important things were still in their tree house.

"It's over," Jake sighed. "Can we go home now?"

"Yes you can," a sign zombie said stepping out of the trees. "Thank you for freeing us."

"Your welcome," Finn said then gasped in pain and fell to his knees and his side and broken ribs all throbbed painfully.

"We're going home," Jake said.

Finn nodded and Jake picked him up then carried him back to their tree. When they got there, Jake got their bottle of magical goo and healed their wounds then looked at Hambo.

"You're going to give that to Marceline right?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Finn said. "Long as I've got it, might as well return it."

Jake nodded and Finn grabbed his guitar and walked to the door. Besides, I want to have a jam session.

"Want me to come?" Jake asked knowing the answer and smirking.

"No," Finn said. "And no, it's not because we're secretly dating."

Finn left and closed the door behind himself then headed to Marceline's house. The day was clear and extremely hot but by the time he reached Marceline's cave, it was night. It was cool but not cold and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Finn could see billions of stars or more and the only thing obstructing his view was the full moon. Marceline was sitting on top of the cave strumming her base slowly and staring at the moon.

"Hey Marcie!" Finn called. "I've got a present for you!"

Marceline raised an eyebrow and floated down in front of him until they were only a couple inches apart. Finn rolled his eyes and Marceline floated back a bit grinning. Then she closed her eyes and held out her hand. Finn set Hambo in it and Marceline opened her eyes then they grew to dinner plates.

"It's...but...how..." Marceline tried to say something but couldn't think straight.

"Long story," Finn said. "Basically, the summoning spell you told me about."

Marceline hugged Finn crying out of happiness. Then she pulled back and wiped her tears.

"Thank you so much!" Marceline said.

"You're welcome," Finn said. "So, wanna play or spar?"

Marceline grinned and Finn guessed what she was thinking. His face turned red and he gave her an exasperated look before she laughed.

"Alright," Marceline said. "But instead, it's time for a history lesson. Come on, we're going to watch Van Helsing."

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

Brewing Chaos

Finn yawned as the credits began to scroll up the screen. Marceline had been watching it with wrapped attention and Finn had enjoyed the fights, but after that had ended, the movie was boring.

"Now what?" Finn asked. "Usually you tell me what's so important about the movie we watch."

"Simple," Marceline said. "Most of that movie may be bull but-"

"Master Finn!" Peppermint Butler said dropping in through the window.

"What have I said about going through the windows?" Marceline asked.

"My apologies Mistress Marceline," Peppermint Butler said bowing. "Master Finn, My Mistress requires your presence. She says she has a mission for you."

"Alright," Finn said. "Tell Jake."

"Yes Master Finn," Peppermint Butler said bowing again. "Mistress Marceline, she says you should come as well. Both to help Finn and so that she can talk about something."

"Sure," Marceline said. "Now go tell the dog."

Peppermint Butler bowed again and then climbed back out the window and dove into a hole he had dug to get into the cave.

"I swear he's worse than Jake when Jake's got flees," Marceline said. "Oh well. We should leave."

Finn nodded and they walked outside and Marceline picked Finn up and flew toward the Candy Kingdom. They spotted Jake and Marceline set Finn on his back then flew along beside him.

"So what does she want to talk to you about?" Finn asked.

"No clue," Marceline said. "Probably something scientific and boring."

"What about my mission?" Finn asked. "Any idea?"

"Probably escorting the royal fruit tarts," Marceline said grinning.

"I'd probably cry," Finn said.

"That might be fun," Marceline said grinning.

Finn stuck his tongue out at her and she grinned and rolled over a couple times. This time Finn grinned seeing that she had Hambo in her back pocket.

After a few more minutes, they reached the castle and went directly into Princess Bubblegum's lab through her window and found her and her fiance, Prince Gumball, working on several potions.

"You summoned us?" Finn asked.

"That's right," Princess Bubblegum said. "It would seem there's an impossibly strong storm forming."

"Where?" Finn asked.

"Over the Lich's Tower," Princess Bubblegum said.

"Is it him?" Finn asked.

"Describe the storm," Marceline said.

"Black clouds so thick that it's nearly pitch black beneath them," Prince Gumball said. "The feeling of dread and the smell of death beneath them. And a power so great that everyone can sense it no matter who they are."

"That's what I was afraid of," Marceline said. "Finn, you'll need a wooden sword."

Finn looked confused but shrugged and he and Jake left for their tree house to get Finn's Root sword that he had switched to a wooden blade when a vampire gang had attacked him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Marceline asked.

"Does he know about the Hero?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"No," Marceline said. "If I'm right about what it is, I'll tell him the whole story."

"You know it'll be Chaos if you're right," Princess Bubblegum said.

"There's a part of that story that even you never knew," Marceline said. "If I'm right, he'll need to know."

Princess Bubblegum nodded just as Finn and Jake came back in the window.

"Ready," Finn said. "What are we up against?"

"Not sure," Marceline said. "Guess we'll see."

Finn smirked and Marceline picked him up and flew him out the window while Jake walked along under them.

"Are we going to fight vampires?" Finn asked.

"Possibly," Marceline said.

"Could you be any less helpful?" Finn asked smirking.

"Yes," Marceline said.

Finn rolled his eyes and looked up as enormous black storm clouds appeared over the horizon. The clouds were pitch black and Finn could feel dread at the sight of them. He also had a nagging at the back of his mind that he had seen them before. After a while, they passed under the clouds and Finn's mouth fell open. The moment they were under them, it went from a bright sunny day to extremely hard to see anything. He could see maybe fifteen feet but that was as far as he could. He sighed and gripped his sword tighter.

"Be ready," Marceline said. "We're at the tower."

She set Finn down and he readied his sword and kept as alert as he could. Marceline walked in front of him so that he could follow her and within minutes they were near the tower. Then, the surrounding lightened until he could see about a half mile but would still have trouble seeing anything except silhouettes. He looked up at the tower, most of which was a silhouette, just as all of the windows began to glow brighter and brighter. Marceline gasped and grabbed him flying away and grabbing Jake on the way by.

Before they had gone twenty meters, the entire tower exploded so violently that only boiling paste was left. Marceline, Finn, and Jake were all thrown away from each other and landed hard and only Finn retained consciousness. Finn rolled over and looked at the remains of the tower which was still floating in the air. As he watched, it flew back together and condensed into a ball the size of Jake's body as its normal size then it thinned out and expanded into a roughly humanoid size but easily twice as tall. It was about half as large as the Lich, though and Finn seriously doubted that's who it was just going by the steadily climbing terror he felt.

The paste solidified into a humanoid with pitch black flesh, glowing red eyes, four nostrils, round ears, and extremely long thing arms that were very disproportional. Finn pushed himself up grabbing his wooden sword and groaned as his sprained ankle flared.

"Aah," the creature said with a voice that was impossibly smooth at the same time as a second voice spoke the same words.

The second voice was so scratchy and deep that it made Finn's throat hurt. Both voices, however, came from the same mouth which made Finn's head hurt for some reason.

"A human," the creature continued. "How quaint. And yet, I can sense no other humans anywhere near here. Tell me Human, are you he who is my nemesis? Are there no others of your kind?"

"I've never met you before," Finn said. "But I am the human who's going to kill you."

"Then there are others of your kind?" the creature asked.

"I'm the last human," Finn said. "Mind telling me what you are?"

"The last?" the creature asked. "And yet you know me not? Perhaps he was stopped before, or I escaped early. In any event I have been delayed long enough. I will get what I sought then I will command the allegiance of this land. Know that you were spared by the mercy of Chaos, Human, and be honored by it."

"You're not going anywhere," Finn said. "I told you I would kill you and I will."

"You really are determined Human," the creature said. "That's a trait I have always respected in your kind. Very well Human. Let us see which of us is truly the better warrior."

He doubled over growling then his robe exploded and his body became encased in a sphere of what looked like slime. The sphere then also exploded off and the creature dropped back to the ground in an even more grotesque form. This form had two enormous bat wings extending from his back, dark grey skin, extremely long and muscular arms and legs, two toes on each foot, three inch claws, and a five inch wide and tall mouth filled with long pointed fangs that had poison dripping from them.

"You're Dracula?" Finn asked. "From the movie Van Helsing?"

"My favorite disguise was once Count Vlad," the creature said now having only the deep voice. "History distorted me into Count Dracula, the worlds oldest and most powerful Vampire so I adopted this form. Believe me, I love this form more than my true form. Of course, I also had to adopt that horrid accent so that no one could tell where I was from."

"No kidding," Finn said. "You look like you came straight from Hell."

"Close," the creature said. "I work there. I take souls to Hell and I am paid for it."

"Paid what?" Finn asked.

"Blood," the creature said. "Human blood. Impossible for any vampire to resist no matter how good they are."

"My friend doesn't drink any blood at all, even mine," Finn said.

"Friend?" the creature asked.

"Marceline the Vampire Queen," Finn said.

"Oh?" the creature said. "Is she here. Then that means...ah, now I see. How very amusing. Come Hero, let us see if you truly do live up to your past."

Finn was confused but charged forward with his sword anyway. The creature swung his claws at Finn and Finn leapt over them and swung at the creature's head. The creature leaned his head back and narrowly avoided the swing then spun and smashed Finn into the ground. Finn spun and tripped the creature but it flapped its wings and righted itself instantly. Finn jumped up and removed five inches from the ends of each wing and the creature roared in rage and pain then smashed Finn back. Finn flipped over and landed on his feet then charged forward again.

The creature smashed his hands into the ground and pulled up an enormous boulder then hurled it at Finn. Finn slid under it missing it by inches then stood and continued running. The creature roared in annoyance and smashed his hand into the ground again this time pulling out a longsword with a miniature him for a hilt, the wings and arms being the cross guard and the rest of the body being the grip and pommel. Finn swung his wooden sword and the creature blocked the slash. Finn's sword somehow didn't break or cut and Finn assumed it was because he was fighting a vampire. Finn spun around the creature the moment their swords met and slashed the creature's back then kicked him away the creature stumbled for a moment then spun around grinning.

"Impressive," the creature said. "You truly are him. Fortunately for me, that simply means that yours will also be attainable. Now that I know that, I have no further need for you."

With that, the creature drove his sword into the ground and charged at Finn. Finn swung at him but the creature caught Finn's arm then twisted causing Finn to drop the sword. Finn tried to pull away but the creature stabbed Finn in the stomach with his claws then pulled them out and threw Finn to Marceline.

"To think a flesh bag like that is destined to hound me for all eternity," the creature said. "Now, where am I?"

He closed his eyes and growled in frustration then shrugged and flew into the air. Then he flew away and the clouds all dissipated. Marceline opened her eyes and Saw Finn lying in front of her badly wounded and barely awake and instantly leapt up and picked him up flying him to the nearest hospital and prayed as hard as she could that she wasn't too late, both for a personal reason and for the sake of the world.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

History

Finn opened his eyes shielding them from the light and saw Marceline sitting next to him looking extremely worried but unharmed. He pushed himself up and sighed.

"Who was that?" Finn asked.

"His name was Chaos," Marceline said. "He's the ultimate ruler of all Vampires. Even me and the Vampire King are supposed to bow to him. The Vampire King was his most faithful servant and my family was the biggest thorn in his side with the exception for one human."

"Human?" Finn asked.

"Vampires, especially Chaos, are much older than Ooo," Marceline said. "Chaos was known as Dracula and was easily the most feared thing in existence. But, I'm starting at the middle. In the beginning of the story, Chaos wasn't named Chaos. He was known as something everyone here unknowingly worships...Glob."

"Chaos is Glob?" Finn asked.

"Not anymore," Marceline said. "Anyway, stop interrupting so I can tell the story. Glob was actually G-L-O-D. Great Lord of Demons. Someone messed up and it became Glob. Glob was terrible and began to take over the world ruling and forcing everyone to bow to him. And since he was the oldest and most powerful demon ever created, even my father was forced to bow to him. Eventually, Glob heard a prophecy that a human would eternally be his nemesis until the day Glob died. Naturally, this led Glob to begin eradicating the humans. One and only one human went after Glob to try to stop him. That human was the Hero. The Hero was exceptionally skilled at everything he did and is the one that taught me to play guitar. He was also the love of my life. Even before I became a vampire, I was half demon so I could control how old I was. When I was around him, I was eighteen, same as him. Otherwise I was a child. When I heard he had gone after Glob, I tried to go after him but my father locked me in my room. I still broke out but by the time I arrived, most of the fight was over and I arrived just in time to witness the end. From what I've heard, the battle was massive and would have been impossible had the Hero not been fighting Glob. I have no idea how he was able to hold his own against a demon but I've heard rumors from God helped him to the Cosmic Owl helped him to even he was a demon as powerful as Glob.

"It's all bull. The Hero had abilities that no one but me knew about. He was a telekinetic as well as being able to lift as much weight as Glob and he was immortal as far as age was concerned. He couldn't get sick or age but he was able to die in battle. Either way, the fight brought about the creation of both the Grand Canyon and the Gobi Desert. In the end, the Hero lost. He was mortally wounded and knew he would die but he had seen that inevitability coming. In order to even the playing field as well as give the rest of Humanity the chance to finish what the Hero had started, the Hero had had a witch create a seal that would seal away all of Glob's power. However, it could only seal away so much and required a sacrifice in order to activate. The Hero tricked Glob into coming after him and into range of the seal just as I arrived.

"The Hero sacrificed all of his superhuman abilities to allow the seal to capture Glob's powers. Both of their powers were sealed away into different seals. Glob's powers were in a seal that couldn't be opened but could be broken. The Hero's powers, however, could be retrieved by the Hero himself. You see, when he sacrificed his powers, he made sure that he would be reborn at some point possibly a thousand years later so long as Humanity survived until then. Once their powers had been sealed away, Glob became Chaos but didn't earn his name until he began destroying everything. He first assumed the role of Count Vlad then Count Dracula. Eventually, he took someone important to one of my family members, my half brother Van Helsing. He was my half brother because he was not my father's son. He was from before my father and my mother were together but my father still considered him his son.

"Anyway, family emotions aside, Chaos had taken Van Helsing's fiancee. Van Helsing went after her already a renown vampire slayer. Everyone believed he could kill Chaos and even I believed it to be true. But, my brother was crushed like an insect by Chaos. My father also went after him but Chaos, even in his weakened state, was still more than a match for my father. My father, as a last desperate act to make sure that the Hero's efforts were for naught, sealed away Chaos. The evil residing in that area is what drew the Lich to build his castle over it. His well of power or whatever, was actually the seal. Anything that fell in died because they were feeding their power to Chaos and the Lich was drawing power from Chaos.

"My father allowed my brother to take the credit and spread rumors of him having killed Chaos then having moved on and eventually the story became the movie we watched. Some time later, after the Mushroom War, there were very few humans left and someone was going around killing them all. The Vampire King had always been Chaos's most loyal servant so he was ensuring that when Chaos broke out, he would be able to rule with out needing to look over his shoulder for the Hero. In the end, I went after him after allowing myself to become eighteen one last time. I couldn't let him stop the Hero from being born. Both to save the world and because even thought the Hero's memories were with his power, he would still be himself. And I still loved him. I still do to this day.

"The Vampire King gave me two options. Either I sit back and watch as the last humans were wiped out or I marry him and become his Vampire Queen. I agreed and he turned me then married me. Then he continued. As soon as I found out, I tore him apart in a blind rage, which I would have done anyway, and threw his pieces into the Fire Kingdom to get rid of his remains. Then I watched and safeguarded the last of the humans. I watched in pain and apprehension as generation after generation was born with no sign of the Hero. Then, the humans began to war amongst themselves again and I thought they all died out. I gave up hope that the Hero would ever be reborn and I tried to move on. For the next twelve years I did whatever I wanted to keep my mind off of him.

"And then I met you. I saw that you looked human but I had already met Susan Strong's people so when I saw the hat I doubted that you were human. When you were afraid of me...I decided you couldn't be human because I had never seen a human that afraid of anything besides Chaos or Glob. The strangest thing I had ever experienced here was definitely learning that people worshiped the thing that the love of my life had died fighting.

"I asked you who you were and you introduced yourself as Finn the Human. I still had my doubts, of course so I made a plan to test you. I kicked you out then I led you to my cave and kicked you out of that as well. I had actually expected you to simply fight me at the tree but you listened to your brother, showing the Loyalty that only humans and dogs truly have. When you finally decided to fight me, I knew. And I was so happy. But you didn't remember me, so I played along. I acted as though we had never met and eventually I was finally able to earn your friendship. But despite my best efforts, you still didn't remember me or even seem to truly notice me. You were always caught up on Bonnie or FP. I tried to get you to remember by watching all of our favorite movies with you and you loved the movies...but you still didn't remember."

"What are you trying to say?" Finn asked suspecting the answer but needing to hear her say it.

"You are the Hero, _my_ Hero, reincarnated," Marceline said. "You are the only one who can stand against Chaos and the only one that I have ever loved."

Finn stared at her blankly. Believing that he was supposed to be some superhuman warrior who stood against the most powerful being of all time wasn't that hard to do given that at the age of thirteen he had defeated the Lich multiple times despite the Lich being powerful enough to kill Billy, the greatest hero Ooo had ever known. Now that he thought about it, he supposed that he could see hints of his past life throughout his life especially in his accomplishments. The part that he was having trouble wrapping his mind around was that Marceline had just said that she was in love with him.

"I know that it's hard to understand who you are-" Marceline began but was cut off by Finn's lips meeting her own.

She blinked in surprise then smiled and kissed him back. Finally he pulled back and smiled.

"It wasn't who I was that I was having trouble with," Finn said. "That's easy for me."

"Good," Marceline said. "Because I know where your powers are hidden. And so doesn't Chaos I suspect. We need to move."

Finn nodded and Marceline handed him his clothes then left while he quickly dressed then met her in the hall.

"Where's Jake?" Finn asked.

"He got a concussion," Marceline said. "You were able to heal in about an hour because of the magical goo that I was able to find in your pigsty of a house. There wasn't enough for him."

"I see," Finn said. "Okay, let's go."

Marceline nodded and they ran to the door outside but stopped. It was broad daylight.

"I almost forgot about that," Finn said. "Where are your sun clothes?"

"My cave," Marceline said. "I got you here mainly by using as much speed as I could. You have to go alone."

"Where are my powers?" Finn asked.

"Under the Candy Kingdom," Marceline said. "Your purity drew the kindest race in the kingdom. Of course, your purity only barely outshines Glob's evil. You need to hurry. Peppermint Butler knows the way. He'll show you."

"How does he know?" Finn asked.

"He was around when you were still you," Marceline said. "He's the original candy person. He was your twin brother first but was mortally wounded by Glob before you went after Glob so you had the same which that created the seal create Peppermint Butler. The witch was your sister so she didn't argue."

"Wow," Finn said. "And I thought you had an assorted family. I'm related to a candy person and a witch and I'm superhuman. I guess I'll see you around Marceline. Any weaknesses you know of that Glob has in case he beats me there?"

"You left me a note before you died," Marceline said. "It said in case of failure, go Sunny Side Up and All-Nighter."

"What does that mean?" Finn asked.

"No clue," Marceline said. "I'll meet you at the Candy Kingdom in about a half our. The sun will set soon."

Finn nodded and began to run as fast as he could toward the Candy Kingdom. He had his root sword with him so he was ready if he met Chaos on the way. When he reached the kingdom, Peppermint Butler met him.

"Master Finn!" Peppermint Butler said clearly scared. "He's already here!"

Just then the entire castle rose into the air on a stone pillar and the rest of the city exploded away from the pillar killing anyone inside. The rubble flew over Finn and Peppermint Butler and they had a clear view of what was happening. There was now an enormous cavern revealed under the city and the pillar had two pod like growths on the bottom. If Finn had been paying attention he would have thought it looked kind of like a giant phallus.

Finn looked closer at the two pods and his mouth dropped open. Both were see-through but one was black and the other white. The black one looked to have storm clouds inside it and Finn knew that was Glob's. The other, however, was pure white with images flashing through it. Himself teaching Marceline to play guitar, the two of them having a guitar battle, a Christmas with both of their families. Accidentally drinking a fifth of whiskey without really knowing how. He and Marceline going into his room and-

He had seen enough and backed up trying not to watch what now seemed like a home movie. Then he sprinted forward and leapt toward the pillar. He angled his body so that he would move toward it as he fell and he shot toward it as Chaos calmly strolled up to his own pod and placed his hand on it smiling. Finn flipped over at the last second driving his wooden sword into the white pod stopping the image and then cut a huge gash in the pod.

All of the light and power inside the pod flooded out enveloping him completely and blinding him but not from the light. He was blind to what was happening because he was seeing all of his old memories. He remembered growing up, his parents abandoning him and his two younger siblings, him taking care of his siblings, his sister learning magic, himself and his younger brother both discovering their powers at the age of eighteen, them having a sparring session and learning that he was far stronger than his brother. He remembered meeting Marceline for the first time, he remembered their first Christmas together, the one he had seen images of inside the pod. He remembered their first time, he remembered Marceline's news about two weeks later. She had been pregnant. He had been so happy.

Then Glob had risen. He remembered losing his brother. His sister turning his brother into an overgrown Peppermint that had none of their brother's memories or personality. He remembered having his sister create the seals and the price of creating them. The price, of a life lost in order to create them. A life. His sister's life. He remembered his crushing guilt after her death. He sent his brother to live with Marceline's family for protection and went after Glob for revenge and because he was able to push his guilt off onto Glob. Glob had killed their brother, _he _had been the one to force his sister into forming the seals. _He_ had killed his family. Finn remembered his fight with Glob. The pain of the wounds he received, the pain he dealt to Glob, the last thing he saw before falling being Chaos's true form being hidden in the core of Glob. He remembered sealing away himself and Glob's powers and the meaning behind his message.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

Lighten Up

Finally the light faded and the memories ended and Finn found himself on his knees sobbing. He cried for his long lost family, he cried for his guilt in his sister's death. Above all, he cried for what he now knew he had to do, and for what he knew it meant.

He stood drying his eyes and looked to Chaos just as Chaos's own pod exploded and the storm clouds surged out surrounding him. Then they solidified and reshaped until they had formed one massive cloud in the general shape of a UFO. Finn knew exactly what he would be up against and he knew that Glob was also not excited about facing him again. But then the sun finished setting and Finn floated into the air using his Telekinesis to fly. Glob laughed, his voice rough and deep as a volcanic eruption and just as loud.

"Well look who's back," Glob said. "Tell me Daniel, do you remember you siblings? The brother you turned into a living snack? How about the sister that you let kill herself?"

"Shut up," Finn said through gritted teeth remembering that his name had indeed been Daniel then. "I'm going to kill you this time. You know that right?"

"You couldn't before, how do you feel you can now?" Glob asked eying the sword.

Finn threw the weapon away knowing that he wouldn't be needing it. Then he turned around as Marceline came into view flying toward them.

"Go to your father Marceline," Finn said. "This isn't a place that you should be."

"I sat by once before while you fought him," Marceline said. "I don't care if I die. I'm not sitting back just to lose you again. I can't."

Finn smiled knowing that she wouldn't be swayed then had a question.

"What happened to the child?" Finn asked. "Our child?"

Marceline smiled happy that he remembered then her smile faded and her face fell.

"He...he was a stillbirth," Marceline said.

"I see," Finn said. "I was afraid of that. Please go to your father. You're all I have left. The only thing from my past life that I never failed. My brother's death was my fault for not being there. My sister died creating the seals. Please don't make me fail you too."

"Your sister...died making the seals?" Marceline asked. "I thought she simply went on to having a quiet life."

"No," Finn said. "She died because I made her create the seals."

Marceline was about to say something when a portal to the Nightosphere opened behind her and Finn used his telekinesis to push her through. Then the portal closed.

"Thank you...Father," Finn said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

He then turned and threw all of the rubble from the Candy Kingdom at Glob. Glob grew hundreds of tentacles and smashed the ruble away not getting hit by any of it. Then he shot a spike out of his body and Finn turned sideways allowing the spike to shoot past into the ground then fly back as a ball.

"This gets us nowhere," Finn said. "Just as before. Shall we begin the battle from where we left off?"

"Let's," Glob said and began to change shape again.

When he stopped he was in his vampire form but this time his arms were massive easily the size of a Redwood tree. The clouds now formed a suit of full medieval armor that shielded him from the sun. He was holding his longsword and Finn retrieved his own from the ground since before they had simply fought with their fists. Glob flew forward in a blur and swung at Finn from behind but Finn flew up flipping over then kicked Glob downward. Glob spun around and fired hundreds of spears out of the palms of his hands without visibly losing any armor. Finn held his hand out and the spears stopped a few feet from him then shot back at Glob. The rejoined his armor at his palms and he flew up at Finn again and Finn blocked his slash then spun and slashed his back but his sword only left a scratch in the armor screeching like metal on metal despite being made of wood. He knew it was because Glob was at base a vampire so wood had the same effect as metal on him. It hadn't in their last fight but that was before his true form had become a vampire.

Glob spun smashing Finn away with his arm and Finn crashed down into the ground then stood spitting out blood and flew into the air. He knew that he had over ten hours to survive against Glob and so he decided to skip the warmup. He flew to Glob and they both began fighting so fast that they were blurs. Their swords clanged against each other and every once in a while there was a screech as Finn slashed his armor. More often than that, there was the sound of tearing flesh as Glob landed a hit on Finn. Finn didn't pay his wounds any mind and simply continued to fight. Finally, after approximately nine hours and ninety seven minutes, Finn drove his sword through Glob's armor using a spot where he had repeatedly weakened the armor. Glob screamed and kicked Finn sending him spinning away until he smashed into the stone pillar and the castle on top fell off. He caught it and lowered it to the ground. Then several hundred Candy People exited it and looked up to continue watching the fight that they had so far followed as best they could. Glob ripped the wooden sword out of his chest then said one word so quickly that no one could understand it and the sword lit on fire. Then He grinned.

"Impressive," Glob said as he began to grow back into his UFO form. "But now it's time for me to move on and finish what I started."

"Funny, I was just about to say the same," Finn said flying in front of Glob. "You can't get away from me Glob."

"Then I'll rid myself of you," Glob said as thousands of tentacles shot out of his body and at Finn.

Finn avoided them since they were pointed and would kill him easily. After about a minute of dodging the swarm of tentacles, one went through his shoulder and then several more went through him. Then they all retracted and Finn fell. He stopped himself just before hitting the ground and flew back up. He was close. Any second now the sun would rise. But he needed to be ready for it when it did. He pulled out a tiny vial of magical goo and put it on his wounds which instantly healed, steaming slightly.

Finn flew back up in front of Glob and then landed against his front driving his hands into him. He then began to pull upward with all his might. After he had torn a hole a couple inches high, he placed his feet in it, crouched, and then began to lift again. The hole couldn't stretch because despite technically being flesh, the outside layer was also still similar to armor. It was as rigid as metal and didn't bend at all. As a result, as Finn lifted, Glob began screaming in agony as the gap spread and and began to open like a clam's mouth. Finally, Finn had opened it enough that he was standing with his hands above his head and was able to hold it there even though Glob was trying desperately to close the gap. Then, a tentacle bent down from above and drove itself through Finn's heart. Finn's eyes widened and he coughed up blood since his left lung had also been shredded. He began to lose his strength and Glob began to close the gap but Finn grinned as he felt his back begin to warm up.

Inside the gap now lighting up from the sun, he could see that it was empty like the inside of a clam or oyster with a perfectly round black sphere with two glowing red eyes glaring at Finn with complete hatred. The sphere was connected to the rest of the massive body by several muscle like chords attached to its back and going out to the back to the body. Several more tentacles drove themselves through Finn's torso but it was too late. Finn used the last of his strength tho throw the top of the body upward and sunlight streamed in as the tentacles yanked Finn up out from in front of the sphere. The sunlight hit the sphere and it instantly began to scream sounding like nails on glass. Then it began to glow first red then orange then yellow. Then the body opened up completely and the sphere screamed even more and finally turned white. Then it exploded and the rest of the body was blown apart. The tentacles inside of Finn were destroyed and he was sent spiraling into the air. Then he crashed back down. Glob was finally dead. The price was extremely steep for Finn but his last thought was that at least Marceline had stayed safe.

When Marceline heard how the fight had ended, she wasn't sure whether to be happy that Glob was dead or devastated that Finn was too. She decided on the latter. Then, her father sent her to her cave so that she could mourn in privacy. Marceline floated front door and stopped. Peppermint Butler was taped to the door and she could see Jake sitting on her floor watching TV.

"Mistress Marceline," Peppermint Butler said. "I come bearing a final message from my brother."

"You remember?" Marceline asked.

"Yes," Peppermint Butler said. "His message is as follows, see you in another thousand years. I'll be waiting to the south."

"He's going to come back again?" Marceline asked.

"Yes," Peppermint Butler said. "One last time. But he will not be able to see any of his old friends except you. None of us are immortal."

"I know," Marceline said. "What about Glob?"

"Finally destroyed," Peppermint Butler said.

"So...in a thousand years Finn will come back as a human South of Ooo?" Marceline asked.

"There are humans living as far south as you can go," Peppermint Butler said. "In exactly one thousand years Finn shall be reborn again complete with memories and powers. He will likely come looking for you so if you still live here by then he should meet you exactly one thousand fifteen years from today."

"I see," Marceline said. "Then I guess I'll have to wait."

"He remembered," Peppermint Butler said.

"Remembered what?" Marceline asked.

"Technically everything but also what you were wondering about," Peppermint Butler said.

"You mean that he remembered that he's my-" Marceline began.

"Husband," Peppermint Butler said. "Exactly. He knew. That was among the first memories that returned to him. That is why he gave his life to kill Glob. He could not allow anything to threaten you."

"I see," Marceline said. "Why's Jake here?"

"You'll see," Peppermint Butler said.

Marceline walked in and Jake looked at her eyes swollen and red.

"I heard about Finn," Jake said. "I know who he is and I know that he died to protect you but I also know that he's still my brother. That's why I want you to turn me."

"Excuse me?" Marceline asked.

"Turn me so that I can see my brother again," Jake said.

"I don't need to," Marceline said. "If you go to live in the Nightosphere, you won't age but time will tick by a lot slower than here."

"Oh," Jake said. "Then I'll be seeing a lot of your dad."

Marceline smiled and opened a portal to the Nightosphere and Jake walked through. Then Marceline decided that since she had to wait a thousand years anyway, she might as well be busy.

* * *

1018¼ years later

* * *

Marceline heard a knock at her door and her stomach instantly came alive with butterflies. It had been a thousand eighteen years and Finn was late. It had already been another three months and was now her birthday but now every time there was a knock on the door she thought it was him. She suspected she might kill him herself if he didn't show up soon.

Just as she began walking to the door, a portal opened beside her and Jake stepped out. He sniffed and his face lit up then he nodded. Marceline felt so giddy and excited that she felt five years old again. She turned the door handle and the moment the door was open, she felt everything stop. Her smile disappeared, her giddiness evaporated as quickly as it had come, and she stared out at her empty cave. Jake looked confused until he noticed a fairly large box just big enough for someone to hide in. Marceline noticed the box as well but didn't make the same connection. Her brain had shut off. She barely noticed that the box was wrapped up like a birthday present, and she had completely forgotten that it was her birthday. Just as she removed the last of the paper and opened the box, Finn sat up and kissed her.

She blinked in surprise and Finn pulled away and said, "What's up doc? Happy Birthday Marceline."

Marceline stared at him for another moment before bursting into tears and throwing her arms around him. Even she was having trouble deciding whether she was crying because she was happy or annoyed. After a couple more minutes she finally managed to stop and pulled back looking at him as if to say she didn't believe he remembered everything.

"Oh don't give me that look," Finn said. "Why would I lie to my beautiful wife whom I've now died twice to keep safe?"

And with that, she kissed him. He smirked and kissed her back and they continued until Jake finally cleared his throat loudly.

"Can I help you?" Finn asked looking at him.

"You're not even a little curious as to how I survived a thousand years without aging?" Jake asked.

"Same way my other brother did," Finn said as Peppermint Butler slid through the window. "Nightosphere."

Jake stared then smiled and shook his head.

"Alright I give," Jake said. "You and me can catch up after you and your wife do."

Finn grinned and Jake left then Peppermint Butler handed Finn a shopping bag and left after Jake.

"What's in that?" Marceline asked.

"Another birthday present," Finn asked reaching into it and pulling out a small black box. "The one thing I completely forgot to get you the first time I was alive."

Marceline opened the box and stared at its contents as tears began to fill her eyes again. When they had gotten married, they had done it as a spur of the moment thing. He had never bothered to get her anything before or after. Inside the box was a beautiful diamond ring and the diamond was glowing slightly.

"It's magic," Finn said. "It'll let you go into the sun without being harmed."

Marceline kissed him again and Finn kissed her back then smiled.

"I know it's probably not the best memory but would you like to try again?" Finn asked.

"The memory at the beginning is one of my best," Marceline said grinning. "I pray that the end is better and I hope that the beginning is at least as good."

"Let's find out," Finn said grinning.

Marceline grinned evilly and they kissed again. This time, however, there was nothing slow or calm about it.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
